¿Te encanta la mostaza?
by Jacquie Doll
Summary: [One—shot] La mostaza es un complemento terrestre que me comenzó a agradar desde hace tiempo...no lo puedo evitar es delicioso.


_Los personajes de la serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucrar a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

_¡¿Te encanta la mostaza?!_

Por: Jacquie Doll

[Aunque la mayoría de mis amigos no lo creían, la mostaza tenía un sabor que cualquier alimento terrestre no lo tenía fácilmente, me agrada su consistencia y el sabor de este raro complemento alimenticio] —Starfire.

En realidad era un alimento asquerosamente empalagoso para mis compañeros titanes, no lo sabían pero dentro de mi armario, detrás de todos mis trajes de batalla tengo un pequeño buro en el cual escondo los envases de ese complemento. Realmente no pudiese creer que tan raro complemento fuese tan repugnante el comerlo solo, de esa manera lo veían mis amigos. Todos comprendían que mis gustos eran demasiadamente diferentes a los que ellos acostumbran, si, tal vez mis costumbres sean raras, pero de alguna manera la mostaza me comenzó a encantar justamente cuando mis amigos titanes me llevaron a un lugar en el que hacían raros alimentos, nuevos para mí. Mi mirada era extraña e incomprensible cuando el mesero se acerco y gratamente nos brindo las cartas para ordenar los alimento a cual gusto. Seguramente mi gusto era muy extravagante para ellos. _Desearía un blorgark en compañía de unos sikgiorks,_ pensaba confundida mente tras el observar los platillos de la carta que tenia entre mis mano. Robin estaba a un costado de mí, Raven estaba al lado de Chico Bestia, Cyborg a mi costado y yo simplemente observaba confusa la carta.

— Disculpe…desearía un Blorgark solamente, por favor —le dije al mesero, quien me observo confuso e iracundo, su gesto estaba completamente irrigado. Señale el platillo pensando en que estaba embobado en sus pensares. —Este — le dije amablemente a lo cual él asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

— Esta, señorita, es una pizza de pepperoni en compañía de un queso cheddar — menciono el mesero volviendo su mirada satisfecha a la mía. _¿Pizza?¿Queso cheddar? Pero si esos son un blorgark, _pensaba nuevamente inquieta por responder a mi pregunta. Por suerte Robin comenzó a explicarme lo que eran esos nuevos ingredientes para mi, agradecí su ayuda y solamente lo que hice fue devolver la carta y esperar el pedido que habíamos hecho todos.

— Star, cuando no comprendas algo, puedes acercarte a mí para responder tus preguntas — dijo mi líder para después observar el cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo, todo el equipo estábamos divirtiéndonos. Chico Bestia contaba un gracioso chiste, pero cuando bebió un poco de un extraño contenedor amarillo, tosió expulsando un líquido amarillo, a lo cual nos dio mucha gracia a todos nosotros. Raven cubrió su rostro con su capucha de tal manera de que su ligero gesto amigable no se notara demasiado.

— Bestita…eres…eres… ¡grande, viejo! — reía a carcajadas mi amigo Cyborg, yo solamente observe la escena para desprender una ligera sonrisa recién animadora para todos nosotros. Todos comenzamos a reír cuando el mesero caminaba en rumbo hacia nuestra mesa con nuestro pedido, pero antes de su llegada, nuevamente Chico Bestia tomo el contenedor amarillo y lo aprisiono entre sus manos, una gran gota de ese espeso liquido amarillo ensucio el delantal del pobre mesero, quien comenzó a tornarse completamente eufórico tras el ver su delantal ya manchado. Escuche un ligero _"tsk" _por parte del mesero.

— Aquí esta su…orden. Jóvenes — el mesero soltó un suspiro agobiante y miro inquisitivamente a mi amigo, quien no pudo desprender una mirada de culpabilidad.

— Lamento lo ocurrido — se disculpo Chico Bestia, el mesero se retiro ya resignado con gran ironía por tal suceso. Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Cyborg, quien sin dudarlo soltó nuevamente sus carcajadas y al igual que Robin, su mirada desprendió una gran diversión.

— Chico Bestia, eso no fue muy agradable de tu parte — dijo Robin, quien comenzaba a ponerse serio ante el suceso, Chico Bestia sucumbió con ligereza. Yo por otra parte intentaba comenzar a llevar la situación a una situación pacifica. Observe la bandeja en la que se hallaban los ingredientes, tome un extraño utensilio observándole con gran curiosidad.

— Robin, ¿para qué sirve este utensilio? — pregunte. El me sonrió para después tomar el utensilio de entre mis manos. — Sirve para partir las rebanas y repartirlas entre nosotros — observe el cómo él comenzaba a partir la pizza en sus trozos correspondientes, mire extrañada la pizza ¿Qué sabor tendría?

— Al fin, a devorar la pizza se ha dicho — dijo Cyborg mientras tomaba su primer trozo, le dio una voraz mordida dejando atónito al equipo. — Eso no es nada viejo — dijo Chico Bestia para después transformarse en un enorme oso, tomo su rebana y la devoro con gran apetito.

— X'Hal— murmure sorprendida. Pero después tome yo mi rebana, seguida de mi amiga Raven quien elevo un trozo de pizza con su poder y lo elevo en el aire para morder un poco de ese pedazo. — Amigos, estoy segura de que esto es comer — dije mientras lo tome y lo devore completamente de un solo bocado, observe la mirada de mis amigos quienes estaban boquiabiertos.

— Star, en verdad…sí que tenias hambre —exclamo mi amigo Cy.

— Eso sí es comer, Star — dijo Chico Bestia.

— Entonces gano Star, Bestita — dijo Cyborg quien me observo con gesto triunfal. Yo sonreí gustosa y encantada.

— Chicos no conviertan la hora comida en una guerra por saber quien devora mas la pizza — dijo Robin con un tono serio pero expresando una sonrisa.

— Ustedes dos deberían de dejar de cometer sus ñoñerías ¿no creen? — la mirada de Raven se volvió a Chico Bestia y Cyborg. Lo cual nunca me extrañaba pues ella es mi mejor amiga y la he llegado a conocer por poco tiempo, pero nos hemos hecho buenas amigas en todo este tiempo.

— ¡No! — respondieron ambos en completo enfado.

— Amigos… ¿Por qué se enfadan? — pregunto.

— Por culpa de Raven — me respondió mi amigo Chico Bestia señalando a Raven con su pulgar y hacia un puchero. Ella bufo con molestia y sin más continuamos comiendo de aquella deliciosa pizza. Sin duda me agrado su sabor, es agradable.

— Pero nunca estaríamos enfadados contigo, Star — dijo mi amigo Cyborg sonriéndome mientras tomaba un nuevo trozo por devorar.

— Star ¿Por qué no comes más pizza? — me pregunto Robin. Le mire con atención y observe que él me sonreía con curiosidad.

— Si, es solo… ¿Qué es la mostaza? — dije con gran duda, Robin observo la leyenda del producto que había leído hace unos segundos.

— Pues es…— me respondía. — La mostaza es un complemento que sirve para agregar a las hamburguesas, hot dogs, entre otros…pero sabe asqueroso— respondió Chico Bestia con apresuro. Robin le miro con molestia tras interrumpirle.

— Ah, ya comprendí, gracias, amigo Chico Bestia — Chico Bestia me devolvió la sonrisa que le brinde tras su respuesta, nuevamente mis dudas se aclaraban.

— Ese molesto chico verde…—escuche a mi amiga Raven susurrar con molestia.

_¿Qué sabor tendrá?, _pensé y sin dudarlo tome el contenedor de mostaza y lo dirigí a mis labios con gran curiosidad. Sabia tan…delicioso, creo que era mucho mejor que un _blorgark_ de mi planeta natal, su textura se envolvía suavemente con mi paladar transmitiendo un delicioso sabor a través de mis sentidos, era tan exquisito, desee probar mas, así que termine el contenido del envase…extasiada por más mostaza. Delicioso…delicioso. Aunque después de dejar el envase en la mesa, observe que mis amigos me observaban con gran duda del porque había hecho eso. Simplemente les oía gritar en aquel momento…

— _¡¿Te encanta la mostaza?! _

…Yo…. ¿Cómo responder a su pregunta?...

— Es que…su sabor nunca lo había probado antes — trataba de explicarme pero mis amigos continuaban observándome. Asentí ligeramente mientras todos sonreían con tranquilidad nuevamente.

— En ese caso…mesero —llamo Robin gentilmente mientras observaba a Chico Bestia, el simplemente quedo atónito ante tal acto de Robin pero sin más continuo devorando su pizza al igual que mi amigo Cyborg.

— ¿Si, joven? — pregunto el mismo mesero quien acudió el llamado. Miro por instante su delantal para después fijar su mirada en Chico Bestia, quien note su incomodidad ante la mirada del mesero.

— Me agradaría que trajera mas mostaza para mi amiga, Starfire…por favor — dijo él. De alguna manera comprendió a la perfección lo que anhelaba en ese momento, me entusiasme, pero evite levitar con ligereza de mi lugar así que me detuve por unos instantes, esperando la orden de Robin.

— ¿Mostaza? —pregunto el mesero.

— Si, mostaza — respondió Robin. El mesero se retiro con cual sorpresa por tal orden tan extraña, seguramente.

— No debes de extrañarte, después te ensañare mas comida que podría agradarte — me comento Robin, tal vez algún día…no pude evitar sonrojarme con ligereza. Cuando el mesero regreso con la mostaza en mano, Robin le agradeció y el mesero se retiro con gusto.

— Gracias — le dije a mi líder con gratitud.

— No hay de que…

Tome el contenedor y nuevamente tome de aquella mostaza la cual me llego a agradar demasiado, era la primera vez que me fascinaba un alimento terrestre, pero no lo niego su sabor es delicioso.

.

— Aquí tiene su cuenta — dijo el mesero otorgándole a Robin un papel que tenia dígitos en este.

— 150 dólares…aquí tiene y su propina, lamento lo ocurrido con mi compañero— Robin le entrego su paga al mesero y una gran propina que compensara al mesero de su delantal sucio por culpa de Chico Bestia.

— Hay, Bestita — escuche que dijo Cyborg.

— Dije que lo sentía — se excusaba él. Todos nos comenzamos a levantar de nuestro asiento…

— Y aquí tiene su pedido, cortesía de la casa — dijo el mesero con una ligera sonrisa, le entrego a Robin una pequeña bolsa desechable y saco un nuevo contenedor de mostaza.— Toma, Star — Robin me ofreció la bolsita por la cual no pude evitar abrirla, eran mínimo unos 5 contenedores de mostaza, él me sonrió y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa de gratitud, por lo cual levite con ligereza acompañando al equipo de vuelta a casa.

.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

Al fin les traigo un nuevo escrito, intente hacerlo parecer una ligera comedia, pero tal vez no me salió tal cual esperaba…gracias por leer.


End file.
